goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Davidddizor watches Animaniacs/Forced to watch Maple Town
Transcript Cook is in his room completely bored Warren: "Man, I'm so B to the O to the R to the E to the D! What does that spell? Bored! I know I'll get Daniel Tiger arrested and steal his Aladdin Diamond Editon Blu-ray DVD! Ha, ha, ha, HA, HA, HA, HA, ha, HA!" Cook went outside and littered a box of cookies and several fruits on the sidewalk and hides in the bushes as Daniel Tiger walks by humming. Daniel Tiger then stops humming as he spots the box of food Warren just littered Daniel Tiger: "Huh? Who could have littered this box of food?!" police cars arrive and 6 police officers came out Chinese American Police Officer: You're under arrest for littering food on the ground!" Daniel Tiger: "But officers! I didn't do it!" Korean American Police Officer: "We don't care! Get in one of the police cars now!" then sneaks into Daniel Tiger's beach house and grabs the Aladdin Diamond Edition Blu-ray DVD and runs off with it as he laughs cut: to a maximum security prison African American Police Officer: "Here is your cell. Go there now." prison cell then closes Daniel Tiger: "I can't believe I got sent to jail for the things I didn't do! Wait a minute! It was Warren Cook who got me arrested and stole my Aladdin Diamond Edition Blu-ray DVD! I'm getting out of jail and telling my family about this terrible fiasco!" Tiger then breaks out of prison without hurting any guards and soldiers as he ran back to the Land of Make Believe, located in the heart of France Daniel Tiger: "Mom, Dad, and Margaret! All of us are not gonna believe what Warren did to me!" Dad Tiger: "What did he do to you?" Daniel Tiger: "He got me arrested and stole my Aladdin Diamond Edition Blu-ray DVD!" Mom and Dad Tiger: (together) "Whaaaaaaattt?!" Mom Tiger: "Thanks for telling us, Daniel! He's in big trouble!" Daniel Tiger: "That's right! I'm calling his parents!" Mom Tiger: "Here's the telephone." Daniel Tiger: "Thanks, mom." Daniel Tiger: (calling Alan Cook in French as English subtitles appear) "Bonjour, M. Cook ! Tu ne vas pas vraiment croire ce que votre fils a été fait ! (Hello, Mr. Cook! You're not gonna really believe what your son was doing!)" Alan: (on phone) "What did he do to you?!" Daniel Tiger: "Votre fils , Warren aller temps arrêté et volé mon Aladdin Diamond Edition Blu- ray DVD ! S'il vous plaît le sol pour moi ! Je suis tellement malade de ses actes Disney aimer! (Your son, Warren got me arrested and stole my Aladdin Diamond Edition Blu-ray DVD! Please ground him for me! I'm so sick of his Disney loving acts!)" Alan: (on phone with angry Kidaroo Voice) "Oh! (x18) Thanks for telling me this! The reason my voice changed to Kidaroo voice because I'm very furious! Warren Cook is in so much gigantic mega dead meat for this! He is gonna watch your show for all eternity!! Thanks for notifying me! Bye!" Daniel Tiger: "De rien! Moi, mes voisins et mes amis et la famille vais là bientôt ! Au revoir! (You're welcome! Me, my neighbors and my friends and family will be there shortly! Bye!)" Tiger then hangs up Daniel Tiger: Come on, Mom, Margaret and Dad! Warren is in so much dead meat for this! He's gonna pay me and our neighbors lots of protection money!! Mom and Dad Tiger: "Right!" cut: to Warren on his computer laughing after watching Aladdin Warren: "That was a greatest movie form 1992!" Alan: "Warren, what's so funny? Young man, what did you create and what did you do today?" Warren: "The names of the YouTube video I uploaded are called Opening to Frozen 1996 Neon Mickey VHS. Real, NOT FAKE. And the others names are Opening to The Lion King 1990 VHS. Real, NOT FAKE!. And also I got Daniel Tiger arrested." Alan: "Let me check it out for you for a moment." gets off the computer and Alan sits on the chair, a couple of moments later, he becomes shocked due to the fake VHS openings and the fact Warren said got Daniel Tiger arrested Alan: (with angry Scary Voice) "OH! (x15) WARREN COOK, HOW DARE YOU SEND DANIEL TIGER TO JAIL AND STEAL HIS ALADDIN DIAMOND EDITION BLU-RAY DVD AND MAKE 2 FAKE VHS OPENINGS TO THE LION KING 1990 AND WRECK IT RALPH 1996, REAL NOT FAKE!!!!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE ARE SO GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR 3 WEEKS AND I'M GONNA CLOSE YOUR YOUTUBE ACCOUNT AND YOU WILL NEVER CREATE ANOTHER ONE EVER AGAIN!!!" Warren: (crying and dancing) "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" closes Warren's YouTube account and throws away his computer Warren: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Alan: "Stop crying and dancing at the same time like a ridiculous maniac! You're grounded grounded grounded grounded for infinity years! Also, I am calling Daniel Tiger and the others to come over here! They will be here in 1 hour outside in the backyard." hour later, everyone is outside Alan: "Warren. You have lots of visitors." Daniel Tiger: "Bonjour, my name is Daniel Tiger and we're are so very fed up with what you did to me! I can't believe you got me arrested! And guess what?! The Make Believe Street Families will rage war on your Disney loving gang!" Prince Wednesday: "Royal hello! It's me, Prince Wednesday! And we're so royally angry at you!" Prince Tuesday: "It's me, Prince Tuesday. We're royally furious at you! I can't royally believe you got Daniel Tiger arrested!!" Katerina Kittycat: Hi, it's me Katerina meow meow! I can't believe you stole Daniel's Aladdin DVD!! O the Owl: Hoo, hoo! It's me O the Owl! You will watch our show for all eternity, you naughty thief! Miss Elaina: Hello, It's me Miss Elaina! We're so angry at ya, toots! Start paying attention to our show instead of Pocahontas and The Lion King, ya good for nothing thief!" Barney the Dinosaur: It's me, Barney! Start paying attention to my show as well!" Astro Boy: "My name is Astro Boy. You will watch Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood for all eternity!!" Kimba: "It's me Kimba, the son of the great white lion Caesar! We do not approve of bullies like you, ya backstabbing murderer! You are worse than that backstabbing copycat from the West, Simba!" Kitty: "I'm Kitty! I agree with my boyfriend! You will never watch our show!" Bokko: "I'm Bokko!" Nokko: "I'm Nokko!" Pukko: "And I'm Pukko!" Bokko, Nokko and Pukko: "And we are the Wonder 3, start watching Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood!!" Igor: "My name is Igor the Mii. You lost all of your Disney privileges! You will become a Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood fan forever!" Shauna: "I am Shauna, and I agree with my boyfriend Igor!" Bobby Generic: "It's me Bobby! You will be forced to watch my show and play with my merchandise, If not, Webbly will attack you and Roger will scare the hell out of you!" Ash Ketchum: "I'm Ash Ketchum, and guess what?! You lost all of your trips to Disney stores and to Disneyland!" Misty: "I'm Misty, and you will never watch The Lion King ever again!" Brock: "It's me, Brock and were so angry because you stole Daniel's Aladdin DVD!" Hongmao: I'm Hongmao! I can't believe you got Daniel Tiger arrested and stolen his Aladdin DVD! That's it you're so grounded (x10) for a year!" Lantu: "It's me, Lantu! I agree with my best friend!" Goku: "My name is Goku, and we're so mad at you! Me and my friends and family are going to Disneyland without you!" Stan Marsh: "My name is Stan Marsh" Kyle Broflovski: "Kyle Broflovski" Eric Cartman: "Eric Cartman" Kenny McCormick: "And Kenny McCormick. Start liking me and my gang's series instead of Disney." Cow: "I am Cow. If I was Supercow, you would be my worst enemy. Start watching me and my big brother's show" Chicken: "I am Chicken." Chi-Chi: "I'm Chi-Chi and I agree with my husband and family!" Piccolo: "It's me, Piccolo! I will slice you in half!" Yamcha: "Yo, it's me, Yamcha! You will watch our shows and play our games!" Parappa: "I'm Parappa and I'm gonna outrap you!" Sonic: "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! I can't believe you got Daniel Tiger arrested and stolen his Aladdin DVD!" Tails: "Tails here! You better have yourself! But you didn't listen us and you got Daniel Tiger arrested for littering food on the ground! How could you?!!" Rintoo: "It's me, Rintoo! I can't believe you got Daniel Tiger sent to jail for littering a box of food!" Tolee: "It's me, Tolee! And we're going to Disneyland without you and we will send you straight to the audience!" Hoho: "I'm Hoho and we will take away all of your Disney stuff and you will be sent to the audience for this fiasco!" Linny: "I'm Linny!" Tuck: "I'm Tuck!" Ming Ming: "It's me, Ming Ming!" Linny, Tuck, and Ming Ming: "And we're the Wonder Pets and the allies of Kimba and his pals and of Astro Boy! Start liking our show!" Dora: "Hola, I'm Dora, and you will watch my show for all eternity!" Diego: "Hola, and I'm Diego! I agree with my cousin! You should be ashamed of yourself, you good for nothing creep!" Bambi: "It's me, Bambi! I can't believe you watched my movie while grounded! You're the one who killed my mommy!" Pinocchio: "Ciao, it's me, Pinocchio! You will never watch my movie ever again!" Simba: "Habari, I'm Simba! I can't believe you watched my movie! You are so dead for this, you good for nothing freak!" Nala: "It's me, Nala and I agree with my boyfriend, Simba! You will never watch our movie again and never The Lion Guard when it comes out on Disney Junior and on the Disney Channel in 2015!" Claude Speed: "I'm Claude Speed from Grand Theft Auto 3, and guess what? All of your Disney stuff will belong to me as well! Did you know that I watched The Lion King in theaters back in 1994 at age 17?!" Tommy Vercetti: It's me, Tommy Vercetti! Start liking our franchise! Carl Johnson: It's me, Carl Johnson or "CJ" for short! I heard that you started the Los Santos Riots back in 1992 and you are related to the Ballas gang and Officer Tenpenny! You will start building 3 story houses with 6 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms for the members of the Grove Street Families! Huang Lee: I'm Huang Lee from Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars! You're the one who killed my father back in Kowloon! Luis Lopez: It is me, Luis Lopez from Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, and you will play and like the Grand Theft Auto franchise! Red Bird: (in squawks) "This is me Red Bird, me and the other angry birds dislike you." Daggett: "I am Daggett Beaver and this is Norbert. And we are not to be confused with the Angry Birds." Trevor Phillips: "I'm Trevor Phillips, and you are related to one of my family members, Sid Phillips for Toy Story! You will be sorry!" Michael De Santa: "I'm Michael De Santa! Start liking our franchise, or else!!" Franklin Clinton: "Hey yo, Warren! It's me, Franklin Clinton! The Grove Street Families and I are gonna raid your Disney storage buildings and confiscate all of your Disney stuff!" Lance Vance: "It's me, Lance Vance from Vice City! You are in so much dead meat for this!" Toni Cipriani: "It's me, Toni Cipriani from Liberty City Stories and you will be sorry! You lost all of your privileges to Disney things!" Patty Rabbit: "It's me, Patty Rabbit! You are in so much trouble for getting Daniel Tiger arrested!" Bobby Bear: "I am Bobby J. Bear! You need to learn some strict lessons, fellow!" Roobear: "It is me, Roobear. You don't bully nice people like that! You know better!" Laura Koala: "I'm Roobear's sister, and my name is Laura! I am not going to have fun with you anymore because you got Daniel Tiger arrested!!" Peanut: "I'm Peanut Otter! You're nothing but a Disney loving monster!" Baby Butter: "Me Butter! You Tewibble!" (Translation: "I'm Butter. You're terrible!") Jelly: "I am Jelly and you will never watch our show!" Sophie: "My name is Sophie the Otter. Don't even think about picking on my cousin Peanut. If you do, you will be sent to outer space!" Munchy: "I'm Munchy! Your acts make me munch on zillions of wood!" Flick: "I am Flick! Cheese and Quackers! I don't want you in Lake Hoohaw forever!" Pinch: "I'm Pinch Raccoon! Stop forcing me to like boys' things! Don't you know I'm also into Sailor Moon, Disney Fairies and Disney Princess!" Laura: "My name is Laura Koala, Roobear's sister. I don't want you spilling anything on my dresses! If you do, I will be very upset to the point I will cry!" Floppy: "I'm Floppy! Mimi and I will not tolerate your actions!!" Mimi: "I am Mimi, and my brother's right!" Nick: "My name's Nick Penguin! You will live under the ocean until you die!" Pamie: "I'm Pamie! I am very very very mad at you for what you've done!" Mingle: "I'm Mingle! I really hate it when you tease me!" Ren: "It's me, Ren Hoek! NO BEING RUDE TO ANYBODY, YOU STUPID EEDIOT!" Stimpy: "The name's Stimpy. You ain't nice, Warren Cook." Serena Tsukino: "I'm Serena from Sailor Moon! Start watching magical girl shows including my show from now on!! Ed: "Ed is here! No fun for you mister meanie!" Edd: "My name is Eddward, and your misbehavior has gone beyond too far, young man!" Eddy: "I'm Eddy! My scams are a million kazillion times better than your scams, idiot!" Mike Mazinsky: "I am Mike Mazinsky, not to be confused with a Disney character whose movie we are denying from watching, Not only that you will be watching me and my companions series, hope you behave yourself and not call me by my real name Michelene." Astro Boy: "This means no Disney related things, no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney toys, no Disney foods, no Disney books, no Disney clothes, no Festival of the Lion King, no The Lion King Celebration, no Disney music, no Disney video games, no sugary snacks, no fast food places, no Lion King Broadway, no Legend of the Lion King, no Disney on Ice, no Disney Live, no computer, no McDonald's, no Burger King, no Chuck e Cheese's, no Wendys, no YouTube, no Fast Food, and no fake VHS stuff!" Kimba: "You will never see Frozen when it comes out!" Tolee: "The only things you can eat and drink from now on are healthy foods like fruits and vegetables, baby bottles of milk, water and baby food!" Goku: "You will also be forced to watch children's shows like Frosty the Snowman, The Wiggles, Muppet Moments, Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Franklin and Friends, Mike the Knight, The Fresh Beat Band, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Tickety Toc, The Backyardigans, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Oswald, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Humf, Wow Wow Wubbzy!, Yo Gabba Gabba, Dino Dan, Max and Ruby, Little Bill, Jack's Big Music Show, Wonder Pets, Oobi, Olivia, Toot and Puddle, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairytales for Every Child, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Barney, Sid the Science Kid, Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets, Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Party City Birthday Party Ideas, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, WordGirl, Maisy, Curious George, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, Bob the Builder, Dream Big Princess, Blue's Clues, Teletubbies, Sesame Street, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Peg + Cat, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, Timothy Goes to School, Oddbods, Pocoyo, The Hooley Dooleys, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Noonbory and the Super 7, Waybuloo, The Pajanimals, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, George and Martha, Mutt and Stuff, Nina Needs to Go!,Miffy's Adventures Big & Small, Wallykazam!, Dora and Friends: Into the City, Winx Club, The Wheels on the Bus, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Blinky Bill, Animal Mechanicals, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, BigBlock SingSong, Fuzzy Tales, Fetch!, Johnson and Friends, Rimba's Island, Eureeka's Castle, Hey Duggee, Terriffc Trucks, Nina's World, Dot, Space Racers, Floogals, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, The Lion Guard, Doc McStuffins, Peter Rabbit, Sofia the First, It's Unbungalivable, Snack Down, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, Molang, Tsum Tsum, Elena of Avalor, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Littl' Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Ovide and the Gang, My Big Big Friend, Everything's Rosie, Miles from Tomorrowland, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Kate and Mim-Mim, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Minnie's Bow Toons, Goldie & Bear, P. King Duckling, PJ Masks, Fizzy Toy Show, Toy Genie Surprises, Baby Videos on YouTube, Little Charmers, Shimmer and Shine, Blaze and the Monster Machines, Rusty Rivets, Bobby's World, Pinky Dinky Doo, Mopatop's Shop, Postman Pat, Arthur, Miffy and Friends, Tots TV, Kipper, The Magic School Bus, Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Hi-5, Cyberchase, Numberjacks, Grandpa in My Pocket, Mister Maker, The Elephant Show, Rubbadubbers, The KangaZoo Club, PAW Patrol, Turbo Dogs, The Big Garage, The Mr. Men Show, VeggieTales, Bosco, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Morbegs, Fraggle Rock, Tractor Tom, Angelmouse, Andy Pandy, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, Step Inside, Come Outside, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Lazytown, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Justin Time, The Hoobs, The Mighty Jungle, Reading Rainbow, Tickle on the Tum, Sylvanian Families, The Treacle People, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Pinwheel, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, The Puzzle Place, Lamb Chop's Play-along, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Same Smile, Little Bear, Get Squiggling, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Fireman Sam, Brum, Mister Roger's Neighborhood, Sesame Street, Chloe's Closet, Play With Me Sesame, Caillou, Spot, and too many others not made by Disney." Daniel Tiger: "Goku's right! You will be forced to watch my show every single day for the rest of your life! You will do community service in my neighborhood and you will celebrate Fred Roger's birthday every single year on March 20! You will watch Mister Roger's Neighborhood everyday to continue Fred Roger's legacy! You will also go to the Fred Roger's Memorial in Pittsburgh, where my show was created by the Fred Rogers Company and PBS Kids!! Your Simba plush will belong to me! This is what you get for getting me arrested! You are to celebrate Thank You Day every Sunday! You will pay me and my neighbors protection money!" Simba: "And you will go to every Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Live event every single day! You will also not be going to Chinese New Year, Korean New Year, Vietnamese New Year and Japanese New Year celebrations in the Pride Lands for the rest of the life!" Kai-lan: "You will be forced to watch my show on Nick Jr. every single day!" Bobby Generic: "You will also be forced to watch Disney Junior, Sprout, Nick Jr., BabyFirstTV, Baby TV, PBS Kids and all baby channels every day non-stop!" Warren: "But I don't watch baby shows and I don't watch Mister Roger's Neighborhood and Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood!" Daniel Tiger: "Too bad! You will hear my songs and Fred Roger's songs for all eternity! And you will be forced to watch my show on PBS Kids for the rest of your life. You're coming to my neighborhood and that is final!" Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded Series